Goku's and Bulma's Vacation
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Bulma is having a vacation and decides to bring Goku along and they do something...special on the last day. WARNING: Infidelity


Bulma is having a wonderful day, her new invention is working perfectly, no one is trying to take over or destroy the Earth, is on vacation, and is enjoying a large, thick cock on the last day of her vacation. She's not sucking off Vegeta (he's busy with training) but her long-time friend Goku. Never in her wild imagination, he would grow into a hunk of a man and he's butt naked on her bed. "Wow, Bulma!" Goku moans and sinks into Bulma's bed. "That feels good!"

Taking Goku's cock with a wet pop his shaft is stained with Bulma's red lipstick, "It's a real shame Chichi only suck you off one a year, your cock is really tasty!" she said while moving her hand up and down Goku's shaft. Her free hand is feeling Goku's abs and keeps her eyes on his sexy pecs and buffy arms. "Can Chichi do this?" Bulma gives the Saiyan's tip a few times, sucks on it then swallows his cuck. Letting it go down her throat and starts to bob her head. A bit faster this time around.

"No, she can't!" Goku moans. He closes his eyes and puts his hands on Bluma's head. Running his fingers through her blue hair. This level of pleasure is new to Goku. Bluma stops her head for a moment to choke on Goku's cock then bobs her head again. Bulma furrows her brow, feeling her pussy burn up with sexual heat. Moving her hand between her legs Bulma's fingers slips under her wet panties and inserts them into her pussy.

Moving her digits fast and deep. Getting her cunt ready for Goku. "Bulma!" Goku moans loudly and shoots his cum. Goku is surprised Bulma can drink every drop. Then again, she is with Vegeta so she is used to having sex a Saiyan. Bulma crawls on top of Goku until her huge busts are pressing on the Saiyan's still rock hard cock. She grinds on him briefly then sits up and slowly pulls down the shoulder straps of her red dress. Until Goku can see Bulma's uncovered breasts.

Goku looks at them with childlike wonderment. "You can touch them Goku," Bulma said and moves her breasts side to side. Nodding, Goku reaches out and grabs Bulma's tits. His fingers sink into them. When he starts to knead them Bulma starts to moan. Unconsciously, Bulma starts to move her hips. Since she's currently sitting on Goku's crotch, his dick is pressed up against her pussy.

This caused both Goku and Bulma to moan. During her hip movements, Bulma's panties moved to the side. Allowing Goku's cock to rub Bulma's pussy directly. Raising her hips Bulma holds Goku's cock still and lowers her hips. "Oh, Goku!" Bulma moans as Goku enters her pussy. Her long-time friend is spreading her walls widely and touches her womb. Putting her hands on Goku's abs Bulma starts to ride him while he kneads her breasts.

Goku's hips didn't say still and move with Bulma. Further adding the pleasure Bulma is getting. She moans loudly and rolls her head back. "Your pussy feels amazing Bulma!" Goku moans. His hips start to move faster and Bulma likes that very much. The Saiyan feels Bulma's hard nipples rub against his palms. Curious, Goku rubs them between his fingers and Bulma responds with a louder moan and her pussy tightening up.

"Keep doing that Goku!" Bulma moans. "You're going to make me cum!'

"You got it!" Goku moans and keeps pumping his hips. He hits a sweet spot and Bulma cums hard.

"I want to give you another taste~," Bulma said lustfully and gets off of Goku and moves down to suck him off again. However, she did something different which is using her tits to rub her breasts to rub Goku's shaft. "I love how good your cock taste Goku~," Bulma said while licking the tip then sucks on it.

She can tell Goku is loving what she's doing because his cock is twitching and can taste precum leaking out. It didn't take long for Goku to fire another large load. Like last time, Bulma drinks every drop of Goku's seed. "Tasty!" she said licking her lips. Bulma lays on her back and holds her legs up and spends them are her pussy. "Give me everything you got~," Bulma said lustfully.

"You got it!" Goku smiles. He puts his hands on Bulma's thighs and shoves his cock deep inside her pussy. He moves his hips full force, something he couldn't do before which is refreshing for him. Goku leans in and puts his hands on each side of Bulma's head. Bulma has her tongue out and is drooling. Also, a bright blush forms on her face.

"Fuck me Goku! Fuck me!" Bulma screams. Goku only nods because he's overwhelmed by lust. His primal instincts are taking over him. Bulma reaches out to Goku and pulls him in for a kiss. Goku wonders why she's sucking on her lips but lets her because he's letting him fuck her full force.

It's obvious to him that Bulma is loving how rough Goku is fucking her. She deepens the kiss with Goku and finds it weird Bulma is using her tongue to rub is. But, he quickly grew to like it and is trying to match Bulma's tongue movements. Bulma meanwhile is shocked that she's making out with an old friend.

It's too late for regrets now and keeps on kissing Goku. Her legs lock around Goku's waist as he fills her pussy to the brim with his seed. "More~" Bulma moans.

"Really?" Goku said surprised.

"Yes~," Bulma said rubbing her bottom lip with her finger. Goku thinks he sees hearts in Bulma's eyes, "Mind getting off of me for the moment?" Bulma asked and Goku nods and moves back. Bulma rolls onto her chest and lifts her ass in the air. Goku sees his cum dripping out of Bulma's pussy, "Have you fucked Chichi in the ass before?" Bulma asked and spreads her ass wide.

"No," Goku said and his cock twitches.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Bulma asked and shakes her ass. Goku quickly grabs Bulma's ass cheeks and shoves his cock into her second hole. "You're splitting me in two!" Bulma cries out in pleasure. Goku's digs into Bulma's ass and moves his hips. Bulma is soon drowned in pleasure. Her bedsheets are stained with her drool.

Goku is fucking Bulma so hard that the bedframe is starting to creak which is overpowered by Bulma's moans and the sounds of their sex. "I just love anal sex!" Bulma manages to moan out. She looks back at Goku. "How are you liking my ass?" Bulma asked.

"It feels great!" Goku said with a primal groan.

"You can turn Super Saiyan if you want," Bulma said then moans out, "Yes, right there!"

"Really?!" Goku said in surprise.

"YES!" Bulma cries out. Hearing her permission Goku turns Super Saiyan and Bulma shouts. "YOUR COCK GOT BIGGER!" Goku grabs a hold of Bulma's wrists and pulls her arms back while lifting her upper body lift. Bulma's tongue flops out again, her blush brightens and her eyes roll back. Her breasts jiggle up and down with every thrust Goku did. Who's starting to build up a sweat.

But that didn't stop him from fucking Bulma hard who's not complaining. Goku stops his hips because he fills Bulma's ass with his seed. "Again!" Bulma said looking over shoulder. The panting Goku nods and has Bulma go to the wall. Putting her hand on the wall, Bulma sticks her ass out towards Goku.

He gets a firm grip on her hips and shoves his cock deep into Bulma's ass. Bulma lowers her head and lets out screams of pure ecstasy. "Goku! Goku! Goku! Goku!" Bulma screams. The Saiyan raised on Earth admits this is the best sex he had in is life. "I'm cumming!" Bulma screams and Goku keeps fucking her while she orgasms. It didn't bother her because it extended her orgasm a bit longer.

With a groan, Goku cums again in Bulma's ass. "Sit down Goku, I want to ride you~" Goku nods and sits down on the floor. Resting his sweaty back against the bed. Bulma walks backwards then sits on Goku's thick, juicy cock. Propping her legs, Bulma has Goku grab her tits then starts to bounce on him. All the while fingering her pussy. Noticing his lips is near her neck Goku took this opportunity to leave love bites. Which is okay because she can cover them up with the yellow scarf she's currently wearing.

Bulma responds with a moan and reaching back with her free hand to grab a fistful of Goku's golden hair. She closes her eyes and lets herself get washed over with ecstasy. "I wished we did this sooner!" Bulma moans out. "You're the best sex partner I ever had!"

"Me too!" Goku groans. Still leaving love bites all over the right side of her neck, "I want to do this again!"

"Sure!" Bulma moans. "Vist me every day and fuck me! Since Chichi is not using your amazing cock, I WILL!" she screams the last thing she said because she cums and then Goku shortly thereafter.

Goku pants and turns back to his base form. "Sure, sounds good to me,"

Bulma smiles, "I await your visit tomorrow~,"


End file.
